bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ggio Vega (Achrones150)
Ggio Vega (ジオ・ヴェガ, Jio Vega) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a former member of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. He was nearly killed by 2nd Division Captain Soifon in the Winter War, but survived because her ability had missed by a millimeter. After he lost unconsciousness due to the pain caused by the deep wounds, he woke up and escaped Fake Karakura Town. He was found later by Senkaku Ningensei, and was recruited into Team Ningensei under the promise for a purpose now that his master was dead. When Team Ningensei dissolved and some members fell into the ranks of the Espada Afilado, Ggio became second-in-command to Bernabé Lino, the Segunda (2nd) Espada. Appearance Ggio is a slim, male Arrancar with scruffy dark hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a rather youthful, feminine face. He is the shortest member of Baraggan's Fracción. The remnants of his Hollow mask resemble the skull of a Saber-tooth tiger, and is worn on the top of his head as a helmet. His Hollow hole is not visible. Ggio wears the white standard Arrancar uniform but it is customized and partly resembles a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar and hakama; all of which like other Arrancar's clothing are white. His shoes are also similar to Choe Neng Poww's, resembling traditional martial arts training shoes (in the Anime, they seem to be normal Arrancar boots). His hakama are also slightly different from normal, as the legs are rather close-fitting and lack the creases normal hakama have. Personality Ggio shares a similar attitude to Captain Soifon, his opponent during the battle over the fake Karakura Town; both are calm, loyal, firm, and antagonistic toward their subordinates, however, Ggio is cocky, sarcastic and somewhat boastful. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master in high regard, and refers to him as "his majesty". However, he has little care for any of the other Fracción on his side, matching the relationship of Soifon to her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. During battle, he tends to taunt his opponents by telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. To his teammates, Ggio has a rather calm and composed attitude. Very rarely will he allow himself to show signs of extreme emotion. This does not mean he acts completely above his comrades; he willingly talks to them and will even participate in activities, despite some of them seemingly ridiculous. Though often mocking and sarcastic, Ggio possesses a sense of humor, having a habit of teasing his teammates. After his loss to Soi Fon, his arrogance and ego was shaken up after knowing that the Captain could've killed him easily. As such, he shows more respect towards his opponents, though he still retains an easy-going and hot-blooded attitude while fighting. History Winter War Ggio first appears along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all orders. Ggio and the rest of Baraggan's Fracción then pull out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon and awaits his orders. After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he will just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 Ggio does not partake in the following battles and remains by Baraggan's side. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to Ggio and Baraggan's surprise. Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded by Ggio, who pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to him and Nirgge Parduoc. Baraggan agrees. Soifon overhears this and rushes to challenge Ggio, thus the two begin to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 328 Ggio's attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, commenting on her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda losing ground against his companion, to which Soifon responded that she does not mind, and that Ōmaeda should learn from his loss. After Soifon pins him down with a binding spell, she releases her zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, confident in victory and prepares to finish him off.Bleach manga; Chapter 330 Ggio, however, calmly creates a Cero, destroying the wall he was pinned against and uses Sonído to get behind her. Ggio criticizes her for not simply flash stepping and finishing him off quickly, something he mockingly states that he would have done. He then delivers a powerful kick, sending her crashing into a building below and, after correctly identifying her as the captain of the second division and special forces, releases his Zanpakutō (accidentally killing Nirgge).Bleach manga; Chapter 331 His released form initially seemed to be too much for Soifon to take, and her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, attempted to intervene. When Ōmaeda grabs him to give his captain a shot, Ggio prepares to fire a Cero but is stopped by Soifon, who states that she was simply examining an Arrancar's released form in preparation for the fights against the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 332 After Soifon prepares to fight him "for real", Ggio releases what he calls the "battle form" of Tigre Estoque, Tigre Estoque El Sable, and transforms into a larger beast. However, before he can do anything, he is gravely wounded when Soifon used Suzumebachi's Death in Two Steps ability on him. Although it appears as if she struck two different areas of his body (his chest and his back), she had aimed to pierce the same spot on his right lung from both sides of his body. This shows that Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact, referring to the part touching the tip of Suzumebachi when it stops moving inside the target.Bleach manga; Chapter 333 However, the attack fails, and instead of dying, Ggio collapses out of pain due to the severity of his wounds inflicted. Synopsis Pre-Tournament Arc *The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números *Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals *Soldiers Long Forgotten, Opponents Long Remembered: Ggio and Soifon, Survivors of the Winter War Hell Tournament *Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot Post-Children of Izanami *(In)Glorious Reunion Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: After his defeat at the hands of Captain Soifon, as well as his recruitment into Team Ningensei, Ggio has trained himself constantly. His spiritual energy matches his fighting skills, able to match Captain-level Shinigami such as Byakuya Kuchiki, Soifon, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He isn't known to exert it, but he was able to withstand the spiritual pressure of comrade Nnoitra Jiruga (albeit Nnoitra was in his sealed state). He is skilled at controlling this very energy, masking it in order to increase the chances for surprise attacks. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ggio is masterful in the use of his Zanpakutō. His fighting style focuses on speed, agility, and precision rather than brute strength. He is agile and maneuverable, and can get in the blind spot of an opponent with natural ease.Soldiers Long Forgotten, Opponents Long Remembered: Ggio and Soifon, Survivors of the Winter War His rapid way of striking can overwhelm and disorient his targets, and he can easily gain the upper hand against them. He is capable of applying cuts and wounds with deadly accuracy. He fought on par with and nearly overwhelmed Nnoitra in their fight.The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ggio is extremely proficient in the use of hand-to-hand combatant, taking great pride in his skill. He possesses high agility and reflexes, able to react immediately and flexibly to his opponent's moves. The fact that he was able to fight on par with hand-to-hand master Soifon is a testament to his skill. He completely overwhelmed Nnoitra using his bare hands and feet alone, even when Loly and Menoly needed their Resurrección in order to fight.The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números Sonído Master: One of the most fearsome traits of Ggio is his speed. He practices swift evasion, able to dodge even close-range killing attacks initiated by his opponents. He can utilize Sonído quite smoothly and flawlessly, appearing beside Loly, grabbing her, and vanishing out of the location before the latter could even tell what was happening.The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números His skill can even surprise and keep skilled users of Sonído and Shunpo, such as Soifon, on their toes. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Ggio can fire a rose colored Cero and he uses it by blasting it from the palm of his hands. It is powerful enough to blast through multiple walls before dissipating. After training with Team Ningensei, he is capable of firing it "without a pose" (a.k.a. without warning and not having to move a part of his body to point towards his target). He can also charge and fire it quickly, leaving little time for his opponents to react. This attributes to his favorite trait: speed. Immense Strength: Despite his small build, Ggio is deceptively strong. He was able to carry Loly on his shoulder while using Sonído in order to traverse quite a long distance.The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números Zanpakutō Tigre Estoque(虎牙迅風 (ティグレストーク; Spanish for "Tiger Rapier", Japanese for "Tiger Fang Swift Wind"). In its unreleased state, Tigre Estoque's hilt resembles a normal katana with a light yellow handle and silver oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. Initially, it features an unusual double-edged straight blade that's squared-off, effectively making it the size of a kodachi. However, as it went by, the blade has been replaced. *'Resurrección': It is released by the command: "Bite Off" (食い千切れ, kuichigire). Upon calling out the release command, Ggio's appearance changes slightly. He becomes more tiger-like, with a much-less feminine appearance. He gains red stripes on his cheeks and forehead. His hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket continues down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his now exposed legs, which is now concealed in a more form-fitting white material that stops at the thigh. His feet becomes fur-covered and cat-like. His knees and elbows are covered in a blond fur. The most pronounced change is, with the transformation, he gains long squared-off blades on each wrist. His braid grows to become very thick and long, hanging down to his knees, stripped blond and black with a squared-off blade similar to the ones on his wrist, hanging off the end. He also seems to be able to control the braid. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this state, Ggio's physical prowess enhances even more. His power is enough to break concrete with a lunge attack, as well as kick his opponents through several buildings before they finally stop. His punches and kicks are backed with concussive force, and can viciously stun the opponent if he connects with the head. In the majority of the time, he utilizes melee combat, using his immense speed to counter long-range attacks made towards his person. :*'Projectiles': Ggio demonstrates the ability to shoot the "sabre-teeth" of his helmet as projectiles in this form when they stick out straight toward the target. These "teeth" are shot with enough force that they can easily pierce the side of a building. :*'Enhanced Cero:' In this state, not only does the power of Ggio's Cero increase, but he has a bit more ways in order to unleash it upon his enemies. He can fire it from both of his hands (simultaneously or one at a time), or his his "sabre-teeth" (which stick out straight towards the target. He can fire at least two Cero at once using either method, further increasing the explosive power of his attack. The most dangerous form of this Cero is when he uses his hands, his sabre-teeth, and the tip of his braid blade at once to fire. This provides concussive power as well as destructive force, though to what extent the damage dealt is unknown. :*'Gemelos Sonído:' Ggio's skill with Sonído allows him to create clones of himself that he can use for diversions, multi-directional attacks, and substitutions. Like Tristeza Desgaste, the clones can even fight on their own as if they were the real thing, and can even bleed once they are struck. He can summon up to 15 of them in order for battle, in order to overwhelm and confuse his opponents. :*'Tigre Estoque El Sable': By lifting his right blade up to the sky as it glows his spiritual energy rises as he declares "Tigre Estoque El Sable", (虎牙迅風·大劍 (ティグレストーク·エルサブル, tiguresutoku eru saburu); Spanish for "Tiger Rapier The Saber", Japanese for "Tiger Fang Swift Wind Great Swords") which forces Ggio to make another transformation into a larger, muscular and more feral-like beast. Ggio calls this transformation the "battle form" of Tigre Estoque. In this form his muscle mass increases greatly with the white parts of his original look become a brown color. He gains a small blond mane around his neck. His entire forearms and hands are replaced with large blades. While the red stripes on his face become more prominent with a widows peak running down the bridge of his nose. Even his braid becomes longer. His veins prominently pop over all the of this new form due to his being enraged in order to supply the power for the transformation. References